In the eye's of God
by phantomofleopera
Summary: In the eyes of god, who made the mistake. Love takes a twist as Christine must walk in Erik's shoes......
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not my phic. This is my friends Steffies phic. She was a bit unsure about making an account on here. So complain all you want im just helping a friend out. **

**Real A/N: the story is mine and email me if you have problems at skeir chick 9901 hotmail .com>thanks to paige and rosa. Some charaters are from the books and the others are mine for the exeption of Paige. Enjoy

* * *

**

She turned again. 'Why did I let this happen! Why, why?' she screamed while choking down sobs. Christine opened up her eyes but saw only pitch black.

* * *

(5 years earlier) 

'Christine…. Christine…. wake up darling.' Raoul said gently, but he wanted this done quickly. Christine stirred and looked up with her brown eyes.

'What time is it dear?' she asked for it was still dark.

'It is early my dear for we are going to visit a friend. We are leaving shortly.' He replied. 'Please hurry and get dressed.'

'Fine my dear.' She said and kissed Raoul before he left. Christine then softly began to hum, a little joyful tune she had heard Erik hum. 'Why am I thinking about him?' Christine asked herself,

'_Because you love him'_ answered the little voice in her head.

'I know I love him, but I was betrothed to Raoul. I wonder whom we will be visiting.'

'_I don't know but I don't like this feeling.' _answered her voice.

'Just be quiet.' she whispered to her head as her servant walked in. Her name was Stephanie.

She was tall and had a soft golden brown skin, like toast, and her hair was molasses brown.

'She looks so beautiful.' thought Christine. 'Any man would die for her.'

'Can I help you Madame? Master said he would like you to wear this,' she said, pulling out a handsome mint green traveling dress from the cherry wardrobe.

'Yes, Stephanie, but I would like you to call me Christine.' replied Christine.

'Sorry Madame, Master wants me to call you Madame.'

'Well I will have to talk to him then, won't I.' hiss Christine.

'It is not my place.' Stephanie said, and then started to pull on the corset's cords.

After this, Christine did not talk to Stephanie, but was thinking about what she would do to convince Raoul. She was quickly absorbed as her mind turned to Erik.

'He is so lovely, I wish I could see him again.' She thought.

'Madame….. Madame. Master there is something wrong with Christine.' Stephanie yelled as she ran to Raoul's study. Breathlessly she knocked on the door and yelled, 'Master come quickly. I can't bring Christine back. She can't hear me.'

'What! You can't bring Christine back!' he shouted as he pushed Stephanie out of the way.

'Christine I am coming!' he yelled as he ran to their room.

* * *

He paced the room. He did that more often, ever since Christine left. She had come to tell him that Raoul was threatening to kill him if she ever thought of him. 

'That is not fair!' he yelled to Nadir who was silently watching Erik pace. 'Why are you not talking Nadir?'

'He is going to come here. We must leave while we can.'

'What! Why? We can't just leave!' he snapped. 'What if she needs me? I won't be there to help her. What do I do? What to I do?' he said, running his fingers through his hair.

'We must leave. He might come back and kill you.' Nadir replied calmly.

'Fine,' Erik said after an uncomfortable silence, 'We will leave, but still stay in this area.'

'Yes, Erik. We can stay at my house. It is not as grand but it will do.'

'I hope you know what you are thinking.'

'If I am wrong Erik, then you would have had just a little vacation.'

Erik sighed. He knew Nadir was right, but he just didn't want to believe him

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

(Jeeves P.O.V)

It seemed to take forever. Madame didn't seem to want to come out of her dream like state. I was so frightened. Master looked upset when she finally came around. She just started to cry into Master's shoulder. Then he whispered to her it would be all right and if they wanted to make it to lunch with their friend they would have to leave.

Now 3 hours into the trip, she was finally resting peacefully, snuggled into Master's shoulder. They were a cute couple.

'Jeeves are we there yet.' asked Master.

'Yes Master, we are all most there.' I called back. 'We have about half an hour left.' I then flicked the reins so that the horses would go faster.

I just wished I knew what he was doing here.

* * *

(Raouls P.O.V)

I felt the carriage jerk. I knew Jeeves would go faster. Now that I had Christine, I didn't want Erik ever to take her again.

'_That was the last time.'_ Said my little voice and I knew it was true. I had one of my servants fill the house with gunpowder.

'Yes, that was the last time' I thought. 'Never again will he make us unhappy.' He told the little voice.

'We are here Master.' Called Jeeves.

'Thank you Jeeves. Just stay here, I will be back shortly.'

* * *

Christine looked around her, but everything looked familiar. Then it hit her; they were at Erik's house.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'I think they found me out.'

'_I told you that this was not a good idea.'_

'Just shut-up.' She told the little voice.

'I beg your pardon Madame but did you say something?'

'No, I am sorry Jeeves. I didn't say anything.' Christine then looked out the window to see Raoul walking back. Then as they began to drive away from the house, Christine saw a spark and heard a bang. That was the last.

'Raoul where are you? I can't see you.' Christine cried, as she woke up after fainting.

'But honey, you are looking right at me.'

'But I can't see you.' Then she screamed. 'Raoul I am blind. I saw a flash as the house blow up. You blew Erik's house up!'

'No I didn't. I told Erik never to see you again and he hit a button. I left the house and it blew up.' He said as Christine cried.

'No it can not be.' She thought, 'It just can not be true.'


	3. Chapter 3

'God damnit,' Erik swore, 'By God you were right Nadir. I hope that poorgirl Paige got out.' Then he heard it. A little voice calling,

'Master. Master are you there?'

He turned to his left to see a girl of 5'9ftwalking out from the trees. Her waist length, blood red hair was a mess. And her normally sea blue eyes were grey blue with anger.

'I still don't believe she is eighteen, Nadir. She looks more like twenty.' Erik whispered to Nadir.

'There you are Master. Did you get hurt?'

'No, did you? You look dreadfully pale.'

'No Master I am not hurt and I am always this pale.' She replied and then turned to Nadir, 'And you Sir, are you alright?'

'Yes my dear Paige, but that was some explosion. It most have taken at least ten barrels of gunpowder to blow up a house of that size.' Nadir remarked, stating the facts. 'Well I guess it is off to my house then.' He added cheerfully.

* * *

Just as they group was leaving the forest behind Erik's house Christine de Changy was waking up.

'Wake up Christine, we are going on another trip. Hurry up and get dressed in this.' Then he turn to a servant and whispered, 'Are the papers ready?' and the servant nodded.

'Where are we going this time?' she said while feeling the dress fall in her lap.

'We are going to an opera. I hope you still want the tickets after your accident. I have picked out a simple but elegant dress for you to wear. It is black, for you always look beautifulin black.'

'But Raoul, it does not't feel elegant. And of course I still want to go to the opera.'

'My dear, it is elegant and you _will_ wear it.' He shouted at her. He left as the black and white clad servants began to help Christine dress.

'It is painfully silent. I hope Raoul does not pull another trick.' Christen thought to herself.

'_Only time will tell my dear. Only time. But for now let go to the opera.' _Said her little voice.

Christen sighed in reply.

Five minutes late Christine was dress in a simple black dress. She thought it was similar to the ones Mme.Giry use to wear. But she could not tell.

As they where heading to the opera, instead of turning right, they turned left.

'This is the end of the road for us Christine.'Raoulsaid coldly, 'Goodbye.' He added while opening the carriage door and then pushed Christine out of the carriage.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A piercing scream tore from Christine's throat. She fell from the carriage and was almost crushed by one of the wheels.

* * *

(Christine's P.O.V.)

Dust filled my mouth; I could not move. It hurt too much. But I was alive, that was all that mattered.

'I can live with out Raoul,' Christine tried to say but no sound came out.

'I cannot speak! Oh god! Why do you torture me so?'

* * *

Just then a short figure disturbed Christine's loneliness. Christine did not notice that blue clad figures appear. This figure moved gracefully as water in a stream and as softly as a rose petal. Her long black hair carefully braided and rolled into a bun. Her skin browned, by the sun, was unblemished and baby soft.

She carefully walked up to the heap that was Christine and softly, ever so softly, tapped her on the shoulder.

Pain swelled through Christine's body, but she looked at this intruder. Her eyes filled with tears of rage and tears of hurt. But the lady seemed to under stand and got Christine to her feet. Then slowly the two walk back to woman' home.

* * *

(Rosa's P.O.V.)

I saw a carriage go by, and I knew that there was nothing down there but the river. But something was not right, so I went down to check and the carriage rushed past me. A little while later I found the girl, all dust covered and not moving. I just could not leave her there. Jeeves would understand.

'Jeeves left me here and I do not believe Nadir would mind if I let her stay.' I said to myself. Then I asked 'Miss, what is your name?' All she did was point to her throat and her eyes where filmy. I guessed she was blind and unable to speak. We will just have to see if she needs help after she gets better.

* * *

(Nadir's P.O.V.)

'I am home.' I bellowed as I walked in. But I did not get to far before Rosa came up to me. Her hair was filled with dust and her dress was covered too.

'Sir,' she said, 'I believe we have a visitor. She will not be able to move for awhile, but I think you can meet her.' I let myself be lead away from the open front door to a back room that I knew to be Rosa's. It was a lovely shade of rosy pink. It was decorated with a silk rug and a few silk cushions that were used as chairs. In the corner there was a low table and dresser. There was also a changing screen with a beautifully painted cherry tree on it and next to it, on the floor, was a bamboo mat, which was Rosa's bed, a girl I thought I knew to be kind, was resting.

'Erik,' I called, 'You might not want to come in here for it will break your heart.' But I was to late. Erik was standing behind me. I could not hide the sight, for Erik was a good head taller than myself.

'Christine.' I thought I heard him whisper before he fled to the room I always let him stay in.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl had not moved for one week. She lay on Rosa's bed only breathing, which was labored, observed Jessica. She was seated at the piano bench and playing soft music. She had just travel from her home in Paris to help her friend. Even though she was a feared highway woman in other countries, she was one of the best doctors in Paris. She couldn't tell that there were many broken bones. They had to wait though to see if they were truly broken or not. All they need was for the girl to wake up. "Why did Nadir have to leave? The Phantom will never put up with this." She said. She didn't know his name, but still feared because of the many rumors. She had not even seen him.

Then she heard a noise, a small helpless one. Instantly she knew that Christine was awake. Jessica knew that they would have to set the bones before they grew together the way they were now.

"Phantom!" She called, "You are needed right now! Please come quickly. I need your help!" Jessica didn't know if he would come, but she needed someone who would not fall ill at the sight of blood.

* * *

Erik looked up. He heard his name. "I need your help!" called the voice. He knew what he heard; Christine had come back to conciseness. She had cost him his home, and almost his one true friend, Ayesha.

Ayesha lay curled up in his lap. Mindlessly he stroked her creamy fur. "Soft as the down on a baby chick and you look almost like that ghastly liquor Nadir drinks. That coffee. **(sorry coffee lovers)** " He thought. "Should I go and help Miss. Jessica, Ayesha?" The cat looked up and her eyes seemed to say, 'Go help Jessica, but don't do it for Christine.' As if she understood what he was thinking, she purred and jumped off his lap and onto his bed.

As he got up to leave he said to himself, "Why do I have a white comforter again?"

'_Because you like_ _picking cat hairs off your bed every morning.' _Repliedhis so called sarcastic mind.

* * *

A darkly dressed man entered the room. It seemed as if he was ready for a funeral. All dressed in black except for the white mask that covered the right side of his face. She gasped. She heard that he hears all, and she was wondering if he heard what she was thinking.

"You called Miss. Jessica?" he asked, "You need my help why!" He hissed.

"I need you to help me set her bones straight. You are the only person in this house now that won't get sick at the sight of blood. And Nadir left before she woke up. Please Sir, I need your help" I pleaded.

"Fine, but I will be leaving as soon as this is done. I have some business to take care of."

"Thank you Sir. You don't know how much Christine would appreciate this. She talks so fondly of you. Very romantic, that is, what the rumors tell me."

"Let's just get this over with." He hissed, "I am a very busy man, and you are keeping me from my job." He added while rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

They set to work. "Christine," said Jessica, "I need you to blink twice if the spot I touch hurts badly." Just then Jessica touched Christine's right swollen ankle. Christine let out a blood-curtailing shriek. Quickly Erik got some cloth and stuffed in to Christine's mouth.

"I need you to hold Christine down while I break the bone again." Jessica said.

"Fine." he replied, grabbing both of Christine's wrists. He knew from the look of her stomach that it was cut to ribbons. He felt pain waving back through her arms. She tried to wither away from it but a loud crack come from her ankle. Another Shriek filled the room, but this time it was not from Christine, but Jessica.

"Damn it! I cut something while setting the bone. Now she is bleeding all over the fucking place!"

She got up quickly and grabbed some of the old sheets she had brought with her. After putting them down, under Christine, She tapped the leg. Christine winced and another shrill crack filled the room and the bone was set, this time with no blood spilling out of some invisible cut.

After five minutes of continuous work, they were finally done.

"Phantom" Jessica said so quietly, "Thank you for helping Christine and myself."

"Just call me Erik." He replied, walking out with out a sound. Only the sound of Ayesha's paws broke the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain ripped throughChristines smallbody. Even if they had finished settingher bones, the pain still lingered. She had to find Erik. She had to tell him what happened. She crawled on her stomach using her arms for support. It felt like she was wrapped tightly in cloth from waist down. She had no skirt on but she didn't care. She just wanted to find Erik.But ithurt too much. She continued on. He would just had to except me the way i am, Christine thought.

Shewas crawling through a door whenChristine was suddenly grab by the throat.

'Sttt…ooo….p. Please.' Christine choked as she was lifted off the ground.

'Why? You cost me my home and almost my friend and you shattered my soul and heart.' Erik answered.

'I…. Love…..you…' she replied trying, unsuccessfully, to get Erik's hands from her throat. He just slammed her into the wall and then let go as he pushed his well-muscled body against her fragile one, nearly crushing her. She could not escape. His arms were like a cage around her shoulders and his body was like a fallen stone against her.

'Love me now!' Erik hissed coldly at her. 'Do you love this monster? Look at me!' he yelled ripping his mask away.

'Erik, I will always love you, and for the looking at you part, I can't. When you lost your home, I lost my sight.' She replied quietly bowing her head. She felt Erik's body move away from her and she fell, for she could still not stand. Everything just started to fade, asdarkness took hold on her mind.

* * *

'Ah, the dust. Did Erik ever clean his room?' said Paige. She didn't really mind the dust-Partly because she liveddeep under theopera house-but Rosa would have her head if she didn't do her job. As she was dusting the desk shenoticed feet from behind the bed. As she rounded the master bed, on which Ayesha was resting, she saw Christine on the floor. Every one was looking for her. Now that Paige hadfound Christine she wanted nothing but revenge. She had killed Eriks' soul. Now she had to pay.

Christine sensed someone close by. This was her chance for help.

'Help, please.' Whispered the girl.

'No. You hurt Erik! You killed everything that was him. You nasty selfish cow!' Paige said in a dangerously low voice,while giving Christine a kick in the stomach. Satisfied as Christine curled in pain, Paige finished her job and left. She slowly closed the door and locked it, smiling as she put the key in her pocket she went to dust the rest of the house

* * *

Jessica got up from the piano, her dark brown hair swinging around her middle back. She was in a good mood, she had just thought of one place Christine could be. She might be with Erik. That name was still foreign on her tongue, but she might be in his room. It had been only hours since The Phantom left, so one look would not hurt. She started to sing,

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when your fast alseep  
in dreams you lose your heartaches  
whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
your rainbow will come smiling through  
no matter how hard your heart is grieving  
if you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

She sang the last note, as she unlocked the bedroom door and looked around, with her lilac dress flowing behind her. A scream leaped through her throat as she saw Christine unconscious on the floor.


End file.
